


Levi Just Wants Domestic Bliss

by Asphyxiation (cat_in_my_hat)



Series: Levi's Quest for Domestic Bliss [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst?, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_in_my_hat/pseuds/Asphyxiation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You ignored me all day, put salt in my coffee, tripped me downstairs and stole my favourite pillow because you’re angry that we haven’t spooned yet?”<br/>“Don’t say it like I’m fucked up.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi Just Wants Domestic Bliss

Eren wraps himself in blankets. 

It’s a strange fact – something Levi regrets noticing when they first take the plunge into domesticity and curl up beside each other after a round of rigorous cuddling on the lounge whilst watching _The Big Bang Theory_. It creates a barrier – it leaves Levi cold, and without a warm body to suffocate with his weird way of expressing intimacy. He’s kept away by, of all things, a fluffy wall of fortitude currently doing the job he desperately wants to be promoted to. It’s shockingly cold, lonely and downright _irritating_ trying to fit his arms around the duvet and numerous pillows Eren placed around himself.

 _Fuck_ , all Levi wants is to cuddle and do all the sappy couple-y things for once in his life, not tear down Fort Knox to get a measly _hand hold_.

He could fool himself – but he doesn’t, and he won’t – into thinking that Eren does it all subconsciously, that all of the nights he spent in a bed with his sister has trained him into sleep-fort-building-warfare mode, but Levi watches, _watches_ , every night as Eren carefully constructs his little pillow fort that will keep Levi’s grabby, needy hands to himself.

It’s frustrating, and Levi’s need to impersonate a baby Koala is reaching breaking point.

It’s strange though – people expect _Eren_ to be all cute and intimate, but Levi knows better. Eren has trust issues that derived from daddy issues; he doesn’t like all the cute meaningful hugs that are associated to sleepy-times and got paired, unfortunately for him, with the most physically intimate person alive; Levi. It was a challenge for Levi to convince Eren that TV cuddles were great, let alone _sleepy cuddles_. Sleepy cuddles were the epitome of couple-ness and domestic bliss; _Levi just wants his goddamn domestic bliss!_

This brings him to this situation – Eren, with his terrible bed head, hair flying everywhere – wrapped up like a neat little burrito on the furthest corner of their rather sizable bed. Levi is watching him – his twitches, the clenching of his toes from where they stick out from his little fortress and the glare of his eyes as they bore holes through the pillow Levi was holding in front him like a shield.

“Give it back,” He says, eyes like a storm. A beautiful expressive storm that Levi wants closed in bliss from all of the couple-feeling Levi will subject him too.

“Not until you give me back my fucking domestic bliss, brat,” he pauses for a moment, “And you've got three more shoved somewhere in that fucking marvel of architecture. What are you trying to do, prepare for a fucking nuclear attack?"

“What domestic bliss? We moved in last week,” The reply is incredulous. Levi doesn't care, “Plus, I get cold, and that pillow has my heated water bottle in it, so give it back.”

“You’re a fucking human heater. You wear T-shirts in summer. You don’t get fucking cold in the middle of fucking summer.”

“What will it take for you to give back my pillow?”

“My fucking domestic bliss, you fucking shithead. I shouldn't have to work for this.”

Eren groans, “You’re telling me that you've been sulking all day because I won’t _spoon_ with you?”

“Don’t say it like I’m fucked up.”

“You are! You ignored me all day, put salt in my coffee, tripped me downstairs and stole my favourite pillow because you’re angry that we haven’t spooned yet.”

“I want sleepy cuddles and my domestic bliss, fucking hell, why is it so _hard_?” Levi lurches forward to grab hold of the end of the duvet; he pulls and Eren falls hard onto the floorboards. “Get under the fucking blanket with me or you’re sleeping on the couch.” Levi begins to arrange himself under the newly acquired duvet; Eren groans from the floor.

Levi counts the breaths that Eren takes. He actually thinks for a moment that Eren will excuse himself to go occupy their leather lounge, but a dip in the bed makes his heart feel light. Eren awkwardly crawls under the duvet, using Levi’s outstretched arm as a pillow, the other immediately curling itself around Eren's waist.

Levi presses his head against his shoulder blade. The heart beneath is cheek his beating hard. Eren is tense for a few moments before he speaks, “I’m sorry,” he says, voice barely audible over the sounds of Levi pretending to sleep. It's an admission of guilt and of fault; Levi takes it for what it is and doesn't press for more. 

As his arms tighten, his cold feet press hard into the warmth of Eren’s calves and he replies, “Thank you.”

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted Levi to want cuddles and this was born. IDK hope you enjoyed.


End file.
